


Hurt and Comfort

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, bodily pains, not graphic, pregnancy pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For the Anon on Pregnant Magnus Prompts(who also requested part 14)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Hurt and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> im ded

Magnus groaned as he sat down on his work stool. He huffed out in exhaustion and rubbed at his bump. Don’t get him wrong. He absolutely loved the chance at being pregnant, but he was only 24 weeks pregnant and his body hurt all over the place. In addition, he had a small frame for a man his age. He made it up for it by working out and gaining muscles, but it did nothing for the pain that he was experiencing. Both his in-laws and his best friend told him that he should go on maternity leave.

But he was Magnus Lightwood-Bane and he had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

Plus, he could get away with it with everyone working and not hovering at his every side. Although, it was times like this, that he wished his husband was at his side to help comfort him or to help with the pains. He hissed when a jolt of pain went through his body and decided that he needed a break. His magic also suffered a bit with the pregnancy. His magic depleted faster and he was always passing out over the simplest of things.

A particular incident came to mind when Magnus had gone to redo the wards on the Institute. He had finished the one in the OPs Center, when he was hit with a dizzy spell. Jace was passing by when he saw his brother-in-law leaning against the railing. The blonde was gonna go up to him when he saw the Warlock swaying and ran up to catch him. Jace activated his strength and speed rune and told the closest Shadowhunter to get Alec and bring him to the Infirmary.

He remembered the harsh scolding that he had gotten from his husband because of it. He also received a lecture from his in-laws and his best friend while they were at it. He sighed and promised them that he wouldn’t do anything too drastic. He pouted at them when Alec kissed his cheek and smiled cheekily at him.

Magnus placed a hand on his back and rubbed it a little to relieve the pain. He sighed and walked over to the living room and slowly sat down on it. He looked around the room thinking about anything and everything. He smiled as he felt a particularly strong kick. He rubbed the bump and thought that he was a pretty lucky guy. After centuries of heartbreak, he was finally getting the happiness that he deserved.

Without knowing, Magnus fell into a peaceful sleep.

///

Magnus stirred a bit when he felt a large hand rubbing his belly. He felt warm and safe. He didn’t want to move from the spot, he knew the hand belonged to the only person he could trust in his vulnerable state.

“Mmm….Alexander?”

Magnus yawned and peeked open an eye and saw his Shadowhunter smiling at him.

“Hey you”

Magnus smiled and moved so that he was lying on his back. Alec smiled and moved towards his head. The Shadowhunter brought a hand up and ran it through the soft, silky hair. Magnus hummed in contentment.

“How was your day, Alexander?”

Alec huffed and began recounting how he was out on missions all day because they were short handed. He also recounted the mountains of paperwork that had grown because of it. He swore that it was beginning to look like a mini country. The Warlock chuckled weakly and the alarms sounded to the Shadowhunter. He stared at his smaller husband and noticed his pale complexion and his breathing patterns.

“Mags, are you alright?”

Magnus winced when he felt a strong kick from their baby and Alec looked on in concern. Magnus moved his hand to a spot on his bump and Alec quickly put his hand there and began rubbing the spot. He heard Magnus sigh in relief. He looked at the Warlock and saw how much paler he got. Alec bit his lip and stood up. He heard Magnus whine a bit and cooed at him.

Alec came back a few minutes later with a water pack filled with hot water. He placed the pack on his husband’s swollen belly and heard the Warlock purr. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ forehead before making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the tub and ran the water to the temperature that Magnus liked it best when he was having one of those days. When the tub filled, he turned off the water and made his way back to the living room and found that the smaller male had fallen asleep.

Alec smiled to himself and made his way over to the sleeping male. He gently lifted him up into his arms and made his way to the bedroom. He gently shook Magnus awake and told the male that he was gonna undress him. Magnus hummed in confirmation before falling back asleep. Alec chuckled at how adorable he was and quickly undressed himself before doing the same to Magnus.

He settled them into the tub and watched as the Warlock groaned and melted against his chest. He cupped some water on his hand and poured it onto the bump. He felt Magnus shiver in delight and melt even more. It continued for a few more minutes before the water grew cold. The Shadowhunter then went out of the tub with the Warlock, dressing and tucking them both into bed. He leaned over and kissed the Warlock’s temples before settling for the night.

“Sleep well, My Love”


End file.
